The Clan
by goodmorning221b
Summary: Take an apartment in New York City. Add half of glee club and some others. Mix for some interesting results.
1. Introduction

A/N: This is something I started to write about half way through the fourth season of glee, around the Valentine's Day episode. I have like thirty sheets of notebook paper with this story plus half a notebook of notes and ideas for this and another story. I decided to post this because I hope it will motivate me to pick this up again because I kind of abandoned it over the summer. This is like a little lead in and if people like it I'll post more. Sorry for the long note. Enjoy!

Hugs and butterfly kisses,

goodmorning 221b

Fiyero Fabray-Berry's life was like a crazy, weird crossover of Full House and Smash. He was in New York City, living the dream. With Ten other people. Ten. Which was like, ten too many. Maybe eight if you took into account the huge apartment.  
His mum had gotten pregnant with him when she was a freshman in college. She had had a one night stand with her ex fiancé and things didn't turn out as expected. His dad still lived in Lima, Ohio, where pretty much everyone in this story came from, and didn't know Fiyero existed.  
In the apartment was Fiyero, obviously. His mum, Rachel Berry also lived there with her wife, Quinn Fabray. His mum's high school best friend, Kurt Hummel was also there with his husband (at least by New York standards) and their kids, Toronto, who was 10 and adopted and Elphaba, the eight year old daughter of Blaine and a close cousin of Kurt's.  
Also part of this clan were Adam, who was an ex turned friend of Kurt, and Brody, Rachel's man-Barbie of an ex who had helped raise Fiyero. The last to inhabitants were Quinn's best friends, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, who ere getting married the upcoming summer.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello sweeties! Here is the first chapter of the actual story. This was grammar and spelling betaed by the amazing Anna (Obiwana on wattpad). Characterization might be off. I'm looking for a beta who has watched the show. Anyways. Reviews are crack! Enjoy! Hugs and butterfly kisses, Goodmorning221b Everyone was at the table, eating the crêpes Kurt had made for breakfast. Fiyero knew he needed to make his announcement now or he wouldn't have another chance with everyone all there until it was too late. He slowly stood up, clearing his throat and causing a silence to fall upon his family. "I have someone I want you guys to meet." He paused, gauging their reactions. Brody, Toronto, Elphaba, Brittany and Santana appeared uninterested. Blaine was mumbling about wanting a puppy as Kurt watched with an amused smile. Quinn and Rachel were actually paying attention, quizzical look on their faces. But it was Adam who spoke first. "Who?" "Ummm... My girlfriend, Ari." At the word girlfriend everyone looked at him. Tor and Elphie quickly lost interest, but all of the adults looked at him in various states of shock, happiness or confusion. Brody reached over and patted Fiyero on the back. "When?" Rachel finally broke the silence. "I-I was hoping Friday." "Please let him Rach." Kurt was bouncing in his seat as Blaine tried to calm him. "I was /going/ to say yes, Kurt." Fiyero have a sigh of relief as Kurt squealed, blushing when Blaine giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "I /have/ to help you get ready. We can have omelets for dinner and I can help you pick out your outfit and-" Blaine covered Kurt's mouth with his hand. "Babe, how many coffees have you had?" Kurt shrugged. "Mmphm." Blaine removed his hand, holding onto Kurt's shoulders to prevent him from moving. "Répéter, s'il vous plaît." "I dunno like ten." Blaine pulled Kurt into his lap and kissed his temple, causing Elphie and Tor to groan. "Calm down, Kurt, m'kay?" Kurt nodded. "Good. Sorry, Yero, please continue." Fiyero rolled his eyes a bit and nodded, a bit gratefully. "I am hoping you guys will be nice to her. I was just thinking something simple though. The plan was pizza and wings for dinner and a movie. do you guys have any live suggestions? You can totally watch with us if you want." He table fairly exploded with noise. "Moulin Rouge!" "Wreck-it Ralph!" "Harry Potter!" "Les Mis!" "Mean Girls." "Ferris Beuller!" 


End file.
